everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessie Novoa
Jessie Novoa is Jax Novoa's long lost younger sister. She first appeared at the end of fourth season's fifth episode, A Tale of Two Lives, on Every Witch Way, leading onto her recurring role in Season 4. She later went to appear on the spin-off series of the show, W.I.T.s Academy. Personality She doesn’t have her powers yet, but she can’t wait to get them. She asks a lot of questions and can be annoying sometimes. She is shown to be mischevious at times, as she stole Jax's phone so Emma would come over, and stole the Hex, believing it can help her get her powers. However, she shows to really love and care for Jax, as shown many attempts to try to win over Jax's trust. Physical Appearance Jessie is short with long limbs. She has red glasses, brown hair, and brown eyes. She occasionaly wear bows in her hair. Relationships Jax Novoa Older Brother Jax is Jessie's big brother, which he discovered in "Twisted Sister", after she "broke into" his house. Jessie seems excited to have a big brother but Jax doesn't seem too thrilled at first. In Monkey Face Emoji, Jessie tells Jax that their mother is still alive and that they have been hiding from Jake. Jessie and Jax have spending a lot more time together and Jax is starting to act like a big brother and that makes Jessie happy. Jax has becomes very protective of Jessie, as he promised his mom he would take care of her. Jax trusts Jessie and has shown to care for very much. She is shown to really want to have a relationship with her brother. Jake Novoa Father Jessie seems very happy and excited when she finally comes face to face with her father in "Twisted Sister." He tells her he spent years looking for her, thinking she was lost, and promises to her that he will teach her to become a powerful witch. Jessie seems to trust Jake a lot even everyone has been saying he is a bad guy. Once Jake found out that Liana was in Miami Jake decided to take Jessie to Australia to keep her hidden. Jessie seems to trust Jake even though everyone else doesn't. She doesn't seem to think he's evil when Jax and Liana tell her he is. Emma Alonso Good Friend/Older Sister Figure Jessie seemed really excited to meet Emma, whom she constantly labels as Jax's girlfriend. Emma seems to like her as well. They talk at the Seven in Monkey Face Emoji and Emma tells her that if she has any questions about magic and being a witch she can ask her at any time. She hugs Jessie when she visited W.I.T.s Academy. Andi Cruz Former Frenemy/Good Friend/Guardian Jessie didn't seem to get along with Andi at first, as she insulted her for being a human guardian, and Andi duck- taped her to a door so she can keep and eye on her while Jax trains for nationals. Jessie vows to seek revenge, telling her she will regret this. Andi seems to like messing with Jessie. Jessie steals the Hex from Andi, thinking it will help her get her powers, after she introduced her to him. However, Andi realizes she took it and ventures to Jax's house to get it back. When Jessie hears that she turned Hex against Emma, she pushed Andi's face into the ice cream she was eating as payback. However, Andi does the same thing to her. Andi thanks Jessie in A Girl's Sacrifice after she freed her and Emma from the orb. Andi says she won't miss Jessie while she's at W.I.T.S Academy, until she finds out she is going there as well. Liana Woods Mother Jessie has been living with her for most of her life, but ran away when she found out she had a brother. She has a hard time believing her mom lied to her about being human, but eventually helped Emma, Jax, and Andi get rid of her. She is sad she is now in Limbo, but Jax promises she will see her again. Powers and Abilities * Spell Casting- She can cast spells. She used her powers to unfreeze Jax. * Telekinesis- The ability to move objects with your mind. She used this power to open doors. She also used this power to clean the car. * Hydrokinesis- Jessie used this to splash Jax with the water. Trivia *She appears in Season 4. *She is Jax's younger sister. *She is mischievous. *She was living with her mother Liana Woods. *She loves cake. *It is possible she's the American counterpart of Amaya Vélez. *She sweats in her sleep. *She likes stuff animals. *Jessie plays with Jax's old toy, Captain El Capiton *Jessie mother was planning to rule the realm with Jessie. *She gets her powers in A Girl's Sacrifice. *Her magic is baby blue with some green in it after she casts a spell. *She is now enrolled in the W.I.Ts Academy along with Andi and will be in the new spinoff series W.I.Ts Academy with Andi. *Her signature gesture is like her mother and Jax's. She waves her hands around in a circle but wiggles her fingers and she puts her thumb on her finger like Jax. *She is allergic to bacon. Character Quotes 'Twisted Sister ' 'Mommie Dearest ' Gallery References Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Kids Category:Every Witch Way/Characters